callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter XIII (Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood)
"My faith is my shield. I have repeated these words over and over for they are all I have left. Job never lost his faith, even though he lost everything he held dear. How can the Lord allow such evil to go unpunished? So much suffering and pain. I hold tight to my faith; for my faith, is my shield." -William McCall, introduction to Chapter XIII. Chapter XIII of Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood takes place in Act IV: Deeper Into A Wilderness. Ray, Thomas and Running River head to the Ghost Settlement to confront and kill Colonel Barnsby and his men, and to rescue Seeing Farther. <Chapter XII> <Chapter XIV> Story Ray mused Seeing Farther was with William and Marisa, if he didn't make it to the waterfall they might not have either. Thomas queried if he thought they were dead, Ray said it would be his guess. Thomas said it was high time Colonel Barnsby met his maker, his brother agreed, although said he didn't want to see Thomas again after it was over. After arriving inside the ghost town the McCalls heard O'Donnell commenting on them finding their way back to their old squad. They began searching houses for the Sergeant, fighting through former Confederate forces. At the saloon they were confronted by Barnsby, who demanded the medallion. He said he would get it if he had to pry it from their corpses, and ordered his men to kill the McCalls. After disposing of the enemies and busting into the saloon, O'Donnell came up behind them and requested a fair fight, one on one, and that if he won they would give him the medallion, if he lost they would get Seeing Farther. The McCalls stepped outside, unaware of one of Barnsby men above them on the balcony, rifle in hand. Running River killed the man with his bow and then said now, it was a fair fight. O'Donnell was killed in the showdown by McCall and his quickshooter. Barnsby queried from the top floor of the saloon if they still wanted him and gunshots could be heard. Running River and the brothers rushed into the saloon and to the dying Apache. Ray said for the Chief to stay with him, the brothers would make sure that Barnsby paid for his deeds. Barnsby's soldiers attacked the McCalls after they exited the saloon, giving the Colonel time to retreat back to a church where his army of dissidents fortified themselves. The McCalls easily took out the troops and then caught Barnsby alive, tied him up and returned to Running River. Seeing Farther said that Juarez had captured them and traded just him to Barnsby in exchange for horses. He confessed it was he who led them to the medallion, that he betrayed the Apache. Running River said it was not Seeing Farther who betrayed their people, it was himself; that his son knew what would happen and warned him, because he was Seeing Farther, a true Apache. Seeing Farther died, Running River brought out his knife and turned to the helpless Colonel. The McCalls left the saloon, outside Thomas said that William might still be alive, that they had to save him. Ray mused that Juarez had the girl and the medallion, everything he wanted. He pondered what in the hell they had done. Characters *Ray McCall *Thomas McCall *Running River *Jeremy Barnsby *O'Donnell *Seeing Farther Weapons *Classic Gun - Carried by enemies. *Classic Rifle - Carried by enemies. *Dynamite - Carried by enemies. *Gatling Gun - Used by an enemy in a wagon. Secrets Achievements *Act IV (30g) - Complete Act IV. Category:Chapters Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood chapters